Summer of bliss
by CMCrazies
Summary: WILLIFER. - JJ goes away with her family meets Will goes back a couple years later with Emily. based on Luke Bryan songs
1. Chapter 1

**New story once again. Based on some Luke Bryan songs enjoy.**

As they got off the plane, JJ couldnt help but smile. She was on holiday and she was going to have a good time. Once they collected their luggage and made their way to the hotel, JJ took the in the view of the sea and the sites that surrounded her. Looking around the room, JJ knew it would be an okay place to live for a couple of weeks. Unpacking her suitcase, JJ walked into her parents room.

"Fancy going for a walk? Seeing what's around?"

"Sure, sweeite. I saw a bar on the way here, want to try it for lunch?"

JJ nodded. "Sure. I'll get changed."

As they walked down the pebbled streets, JJ took in the view of all the people and the atmosphere. She loved it here already. Coming across the bar, they saw on their way to the hotel, JJ followed her parents in, seeing her father head to the bar. JJ and her mom found a table.

Seeing a family walk in, Will looked from behind the bar. He looked at the table, seeing a blonde girl that looked about his age. Seeing his dad serve the man, Will waited 'til he was sat down and they had looked at the menu.

Walking over, Will smiled. "Hey there"

"Hi" Sandy smiled.

"You guys wanna order some food?

JJ heard his accent and smiled to herself. "I'll have a chicken and cheese sandwich"

"And we'll have two BLT's"

"Thank you, and I'm Will, so if you need anything just call me over"

JJ nodded. Watching as he walked away.

Walking behind the bar, handing the order to the chef, Will looked at his dad.

"What?"

"I know that look"

"Relax, dad. I just think she's cute"

"I saw the look she gave ya, she likes ya too"

Will smiled and shook his head.

After they had eaten, JJ went to the bar.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, we just want to pay the bill"

Will smiled. "That's $25"

JJ smiled handing him the cash.

"So just you and your parents?"

JJ nodded. "Well, if you want an escape, I hang out at the beach alot. Ya should come down"

"I might take you up on that"

"Great, I'll see you around then..."

"JJ"

"See you around, JJ"

"Yeah" JJ smiled.

/

Laying on the sunbed, JJ felt the sun hitting her skin. She loved this kind of weather. Resting on her elbows, JJ took out her earphones. "You okay if I go for a walk?"

"Where too?"

"The beach"

"By yourself?"

"Mom!" JJ paused. "No the guy, Will, from the bar said if I wanted to hang out"

"Go, have fun. Just take your phone"

JJ smiled. "Thanks mom"

Getting up, JJ put her shorts and top back on and picked up her bag and flip flops. The walk to the beach took her about ten minutes.

Feeling the sand between her toes, JJ walked down the beach, feeling the sea wash against her feet. She looked up seeing someone walking towards her.

"You came"

JJ smiled. "I did"

"Let me just grab my stuff"

"You're here with your friends?"

"Yeah, but I'm ditching them for ya"

JJ smiled. Once Will returned, JJ looked at him. "Any good ice cream places round here?"

Will smiled. "I know the best ice cream place here"

/

Sitting on the wall, JJ crossed her legs, taking a scoop of her ice cream. "Okay, you were right, this is some of the best ice cream ive ever had"

Will smiled. "See, you've been here what a day and half and you're having a great time"

JJ smiled. "That I am"

Will smiled. "So I'm guessing you're an only child?"

"Nope" JJ said looking out at the sea. "I have an older brother"

"Too bad, I thought we had something in common"

JJ laughed. "Well we like the same ice cream, that's a start"

"I guess it is"

"So you work with your dad?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, learning the tricks of the trade and getting myself some money"

JJ nodded. "I better head back before my mom starts to worry"

"Can I walk ya back?"

JJ nodded, throwing away the last of her ice cream before slipping back on her sandles. As they walked back to the hotel, Will took hold of JJ's hand. "You're cute, you know that?"

JJ blushed, stopping outside her hotel. Leaning on her tip toes, JJ kissed his cheek. "You're cute too."

"Later JJ"

"Bye" JJ smiled walking into the lobby.

/

**So what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Okay glad you liked the first chapter, enjoy this one. Also this chapter is based on "Too damn young" – Luke Byran **

Sitting in the bar, JJ took a sip of her drink. She gave Will a little smile as he walked past. "So You leaving tomorrow?" Bill said handing them their food.

Sandy nodded. "Yes, we fly back tomorrow evening. We'll be here in the morning before we head back."

"Good. We'll make sure to give ya the best food before ya leave"

After eating, JJ went to the bathroom, bumping into Will. "Meet me at the pier?"

JJ nodded. "I leave tomorrow"

"I heard...so meet me there tonight"

JJ nodded, smiling at him.

Will pulled her in close, giving her a quick kiss.

JJ bit her lip, feeling her face go bright red.

/

Making sure her parents were asleep, JJ sneaked out of there hotel room. Walking along the docks, JJ smiled seeing Will.

"Ya came?"

JJ nodded. "I just hope I didn't get caught"

"Don't worry, c'mon" Will said taking her hand.

Sitting down JJ smiled, leaning against Will.

Looking at the water, JJ pulled her top over her head and pulled down her shorts, and slipped into the water.

"You coming in?"

Will laughed, pulling off his clothes and jumped in. Will wrapped his arms around her waist, "I am sure gonna miss this"

JJ bit her lip. "I'm going to miss that accent you've got"

Will smiled pecking her lips. After spending a bit of time in the water, they both sat on the pier looking up at the stars. Kissing her shoulder, Will couldn't help but admire her tan lines from her bikini.

Putting down his t shirt, Will wrapped his arms around JJ. Looking right at her. He saw the look in her eye.

She knew the choice she was making and she wanted it to happen. She kissed him deeply. She kissed him like it meant forever. Laying down on the dock JJ rested her head onto his t-shirt. The dock was warm on their backs, as Will ran his hands down her stomach.

"JJ..."

"Don't stop" JJ said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Will smiled, kissing down her stomach, he looked at her. "We're not doing that JJ, but doesn't mean we cant have some fun"

JJ smiled, kissing him deeply. "You really are a great guy"

Laughing, JJ pulled away from Will, resting on her elbows. She lightly kissed his chin. "We better stop " JJ put on Will's shirt and sat in his lap, seeing the fog come in.

"I better go"

Will nodded, kissing her. "JJ..."

"I enjoyed tonight" she smiled, kissing him.

Will stayed and watched the sunrise, he didn't know what he was feeling in his stomach but he knew he never felt this way before. Over the last couple of weeks, he had loved spending time with JJ. He was falling for her.

As JJ rushed back to the hotel, climbing into bed, she kept on Will's shirt. Smiling to herself, she fell asleep. She had butterflies in her stomach, but one thing she knew was that she was glad she slept with Will that night.

/

Walking into the bar, JJ went to talk to Will.

"So this is goodbye?" Will asked.

JJ nodded. "I'm hoping it doesn't have to be" JJ said handing him a piece of paper

"What's this?"

"My email"

Will smiled. "Ya should come by for the summer when you're in college"

JJ nodded. "I'll make sure I do" she smiled kissing him.

Kissing her back, Will pulled away. "I'll come over and take your order."

JJ nodded kissing him once again

/

**What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this so heres another chapter enjoy. **

**Chapter 3.**

Getting out of the taxi, JJ paid the driver, stopping outside the apartment building. JJ handed Emily the keys.

"So this is the place."

JJ smiled. "You'll love it"

Leaving her suitcase in the door, JJ made her way upstairs. "Which room?"

"I'll take the one with the double bed." Emily winked.

"Of course you will" JJ laughed

Once the girls had unpacked, JJ sat down on the sofa next to Emily.

"How about we hit the shops? Get some food in then we hit that bar you were telling me about."

JJ nodded. "Lets go"

Putting the food into the fridge, JJ noticed Emily staring at her. "What?"

"So if we see this guy, what you going to do?"

JJ sighed."I don't know, I mean he might not even be there."

"I've got a feeling he will." Emily smiled.

"Guess I'll say hi, that's if he even remembers me..."

"Well, from what you told me about him, and the emails, and what happened on that pier, I'm pretty sure he'll remember you."

JJ laughed. "True, but we havent emailed in a while. C'mon, lets go"

/

Walking into the bar, JJ looked around and spotted a free table. As they sat down, JJ started looking at the menu, as it was late afternoon, it was fairly quiet.

"Okay, I'll go to the bar, you look out for your hottie"

JJ shook her head, putting the menu down as Emily went to the bar.

Standing at the bar, Emily saw two men stood there chatting. She guessed from their accents it was the owner and his son, which JJ mentioned. Seeing the younger guy come over, Emily smiled.

"Hey there, what can I get ya?"

"Can I get two diet cokes, and two chicken and cheese sandwiches?"

Will smiled. "That ya can. Where ya sat?"

Emily pointed over to the corner where JJ was sitting. Leaning over the bar, he nodded.

"Be about fifteen minutes"

Emily nodded and handed him the cash. Taking the change, she placed it in her pocket before carrying the drinks back to the table.

"So, hot brown haired, blue eyes, sexy accent?"

JJ nodded, sipping her drink.

"Yeah, he'll be bringing our food over"

/

Walking over to the table, Will stopped when he saw her. He recognised her straight away. Her long blonde hair, and her slim figure, but she seemed skinnier than when he last saw her.

Placing the plates down on the table, Will smiled at her. "You came back"

JJ nodded at him. "I said I would"

"You coming back out here later?"

"That depends"

"Well, we'll have live music playing. You should drop by"

JJ smiled. "We might"

Will smiled, walking off.

JJ bit her lip. "He got hot"

Emily laughed. "You are so getting laid this vacation"

JJ smiled. "Shut up"

/

Looking through her wardrobe, JJ pulled out some jeans and a top. "I'm playing it safe"

Emily laughed. "Just flirt, see where it goes"

"He is hot right?"

"Oh yeah!, I would love to see what's under the shirt"

JJ bit her lip. "Trust me, even hotter under the shirt"

"He better have a hot friend"

JJ laughed. Once the girls had hit a local restaurant, they made their way back to the bar. Seeing how busy it was, JJ looked back at Emily. "Maybe this will be fun"

Walking up to the bar, both Emily and JJ stood there waiting to be served. "What can I get ya both" Will smiled.

"Two peach schnapps and lemonade"

Will nodded. Paying for the drinks, JJ looked around. "Come find us when you have a minute"

I will" Will smiled.

After the live entertainment had finished, and the girls on their fifth drink, Emily went to the bar, seeing the place hade died down a bit. Seeing JJ sat at the table, Will took a seat.

"Hey"

"Hey" JJ smiled.

"So what you think?"

"You guys still provide good entertainment"

Will smiled. "So you came back"

"I said I would"

"You look good"

"Yeah, well its been two years"

Will smiled. "So just the two of you?"

"Summer vacation. We wanted to get away for the whole summer"

Will smiled. "Well, if you want to hang out while you're here..."

JJ nodded. "I'll take you up on that. But..."

"But what?"

"We havent emailed in a while."

"Yeah..."

"But its cool. So, do you know someone who might be interested in my friend?"

Will nodded. "I think I might know someone"

JJ smiled, as Emily came back to the table.

"So, it's Will right?"

JJ nodded her head, sipping her drink.

"Yeah"

"Well I'm Emily"

"Nice to meet ya"

"So, Will might have a friend you can hang with"

"Oh yeah? That sounds good. Maybe we could double date"

JJ looked at Will. "Ignore her."

"That sounds like a good idea." Will said standing up. "Here's my number. I've got tomorrow off, so let me know if you wanna hang out"

JJ smiled. "Text me" said handing him a piece of paper

/

**What did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad you are all liking this story, enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4.**

Waiting at the docks, JJ looked around seeing Will and a guy walking towards them.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Oh, he's cute." Emily winked at JJ.

"Hey" Will smiled, hugging JJ.

"Hi" JJ smiled, returning the hug.

"So, JJ, Emily, this is Aaron."

"It's nice to meet you both" Aaron smiled

"You too." Emily smiled.

"So what's the plan?" JJ asked.

"Well, I thought we thought we could take you on one of the tourist boat trips"

"That sounds cool."

"C'mon" Aaron said walking ahead with Emily.

Will smiled, placing his hand on JJ's back "Ya okay?"

"I'm great" JJ smiled looking at him.

/

Once they were on the boat, JJ stood with her arms leaning on the edge. When Will came over to her, JJ took one of the drinks from his hand. "Thanks"

Taking a sip, JJ looked out at the view. "I forgot how beautiful it was here"

Will smiled. "Yeah. I'm still not used to it"

JJ smiled. "So, Aaron, what's the deal with him?"

Will smiled, letting out a little laugh. "Well he's a great guy, likes the ladies."

JJ nodded. "Well, I think him and Emily will get along just fine"

Will smiled. "Like we are?"

JJ bit her lip. "About what happened on the pier"

"JJ" Will said leaning closer to her.

"I'm glad we didnt... you know..." JJ said looking right at him.

"We were seventeen. We hardly knew each other. But I agree... I did enjoy the other stuff though" he winked at her.

JJ punched him lightly in the arm. "It was the best night I've had with a guy"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Will said watching her closely.

JJ went to speak but was cut off by Emily coming up behind her. "Never mind" she gave him a small smile.

/

After the boat trip, the four of them went to a restaurant near the beach. Sipping on her drink, JJ looked over at Will.

"So about before...what were you going to say?"

"I'm pretty sure you can figure that out yourself" JJ said looking away from Will.

Will nodded. "Your a...virgin?"

JJ nodded. "I never found the right guy, or fell in love"

"No boyfriend?"

JJ nodded. "A couple, but nothing serious"

Will nodded. "Well I think you're a great girl. Still as beautiful as ever, and any guy would be lucky to have you"

JJ smiled. "You did once, for a little bit anyway"

"Yeah, well, lets see where the summer takes us, huh?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah. We can"

/

Laying down on her bed, JJ looked at Emily. "You and Aaron hit it off?"

"He's hot. We've got a lot in common"

"Will said he's a bit of a ladies man"

"Then he's my type of guy"

JJ laughed.

"So you and Will?"

"I don't know, I guess i'll see how things go"

"Just try make a move, okay? You need a little lovin'"

JJ threw her pillow at Emily. "Hey!"

"I'm just saying"

"We should ask the guys if they know where there's any jobs going for extra cash"

"We can ask tomorrow"

"Agreed" JJ yawned"

/

"Emily's hot"

"So you like her?"

"Yeah, I might take this one slowly"

Will shook his head. "Don't screw her over, I'm trying to see where things go with JJ"

"You got it man. So did you find anything else out today?"

"Some stuff, yeah"

"Look at you all smitten."

"She's still the same girl I met two years ago. I like that"

"Then you better make a move before she finds some other dude to have a summer romance with"

"I will"

/

**So what did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Ordering breakfast, JJ sat back in the chair, seeing Will come in smiling she watched as he rushed behind the bar.

"You're late"

"Sorry dad"

"Your friends are waiting for there drinks"

Will nodded. Picking up the tray of drinks.

"Morning ladies"

"Morning" JJ smiled.

"Breakfast will be ready soon"

JJ smiled. "Thanks"

Once they had eaten JJ grabbed her bag. "I'll meet you outside"

Emily nodded, making her way outside as JJ went to the bar.

"Hey, how much"

"Fifteen"

JJ smiled handing Will the money.

"So you don't know if there's any jobs going do you, we sort of need money if were going to stay all summer"

"Let me talk to my dad, I know he's needing some extra help at night"

"Okay, so I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah" Will smiled,

/

Laying on the sunbed, JJ opened eye's leaning on her elbows. "I'm really going to enjoy this summer"

Emily smiled. "So you're enjoying been back here?"

JJ nodded. "I really like him still."

"Then make a move soon"

"Em, I'm too shy for that"

"Why ?"

"In case you know"

"JJ, from what you told me what happened between you two and from what I've seen he wants to be more than friends, we've got a few months just go for it"

JJ nodded. "Okay, I'll ask him out tonight"

"Good or I'll do it for you"

/

Walking into the bar, the girls grabbed a couple of empty stools at the bar, ordering some drinks, JJ looked around. "Do you see him?"

"No maybe he's got the night off"

"Ah just the girls I was looking for" Bill.

JJ and Emily turned round. " we are?"

"Will said something about you needing jobs for the summer?"

"Yes"

"You're both hired, you start tomorrow you'll be teaming up with Will and Aaron"

"Thank you!" JJ smiled. "Were are they anyway?"

"They'll be here soon its their night off"

JJ and Emily nodded.

Sometime later Will and Aaron came into the bar.

"You guys up for grabbing that table over their?"

Smiling, JJ grabbed her bag following Will to the table she felt his hand on her back, looking up at him she smiled.

"So my dad tell ya the good news"

"Yes, we start tomorrow"

"Good, Emily how good are you at getting people to come into bars"

"I can be very persuasive"

JJ choked on her drink. "That's a way of putting it "

Aaron smiled at Emily. "Then you will be just fine"

"You good at taking orders?"

"I worked in a cafe back at college so yeah"

"Cool" Will smiled moving closer to her.

"Can we go for a walk?"

Will nodded.

"We'll be back in a bit" JJ smiled.

Following Will out the bar, they walked down the steps to the beach front.

"So everything okay?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah I just thought we should talk that's all"

"Yeah what about?"

JJ bit her lip. "What's going on between us ?"

"Well I want to say we are friends but I know we are more than just friends"

"Cause of our past"

Will nodded. "You want that right?"

"I do, I just don't know how"

Will smiled. "That's easy"

"Yeah how easy?"

"This easy"

Will smiled, leaning right in he kissed JJ , as he pulled away JJ pulled him back returning the kiss.

"See"

JJ blushed biting her lip. "So we just see where the summer takes us?"

"We've got a few months right?"

JJ nodded. "Then lets make the most of it"

JJ smiled kissing him again. "I could get used to this"

"I know I've missed this"

JJ smiled. "That was a great couple of weeks"

"I like you JJ"

"I like you too"

"So lets just take this step at a time"

"That I agree better get back inside."

/

**So what did you think? review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**So glad you are all liking this. Even with the all the lack of the reviews but thanks to everyone who has. **

**Chapter 6.**

Floating around the pool, JJ pushed herself up on the side of the pool and saw Will swimming towards her.

"You're killing me with those abs you've got"

JJ smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

JJ smiled, sliding back into the pool. She held onto Will for support so she didnt go under.

"I'm liking these days off"

"Me too" Will smiled kissing her.

/

Taking the empty glasses into the kitchen, JJ placed them in the dishwasher. Smiling, she saw Will come up behind her.

"You ready to get out of here?"

JJ smiled. "Give me five minutes"

Once they were finished for the day, JJ looked at Will. "So I have a question"

"What's up?"

"Emily said her and Aaron are having a night in, so I was wondering if I could crash at yours tonight?"

"I'm all good with that"

"Thank you" JJ said kissing him.

Once they had both changed, JJ grabbed her bag and met Will outside. "So where are we going?"

"The pier"

JJ smiled widely, taking Will's hand.

/

Sitting down on the edge of the pier, JJ smiled as Will sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I havent been here since my last night here" JJ said leaning her head onto Will's shoulder.

Will smiled kissing her head. "I come a lot and just think about that night"

JJ smiled. "Did you come after we stopped emailing?"

Will nodded. "A lot, yeah"

"Why did we stop?"

Will sighed. "Honestly I don't know, I mean you were busy with college, and me with work."

JJ nodded. "I was scared that you were over me. You said you'd met someone and that.."

"Like I said no one could ever compete to you"

JJ blushed. "I know. Not much happened that night but it was the best night of my life"

Will smiled, kissing her. "Soon we'll have an even better night"

JJ smiled."We better go, I got a shift"

Will nodded. "I'll meet you after"

JJ smiled kissing him." Bye"

"Bye"

/

Clearing off the plates, JJ looked up seeing Bill.

"You're good, JJ"

"Thanks. I guess I picked up a few things"

Bill smiled. "You know, I havent seen William this happy since you were here the other year"

JJ sighed. "Yeah I know that feeling" JJ laughed to herself.

"Sometimes people are meant to be together, and when they belong together they find a way" Bill said looking at her.

JJ nodded, watching as he walked off. Clearing off the rest of the dishes and cups, JJ grabbed her stuff seeing Will waiting for her.

Kissing him, JJ wrapped her arm around his back. "Can we grab a take out?"

Will smiled, locking hands with her.

Grabbing a pizza from the local takeaway, JJ followed Will inside his flat.

"Sorry about the mess"

JJ shook her head following Will into the kitchen. "Two boys living together...I'm actually shocked. I thought it would be worse"

Will smiled. "Your place is messier right?"

"Emily's room is"

Will smiled. "You want a drink?"

JJ nodded. "Got any beer?"

Will nodded, getting two beers out of the fridge. "C'mon, we'll sit on the balcony"

Putting her plate down, JJ looked over at Will. "This is nice"

Will smiled. "Come 'ere"

JJ smiled sitting on Will's lap. "You have one great view here"

"Yeah its a pretty cool place"

JJ smiled kissing him.

"This is turning out to be a great summer"

Will smiled. "Maybe even better than the last one"

JJ bit her lip. "Mmmm right now that one still wins"

/

**What did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As Will pulled up the truck, JJ and Emily got out, taking in the view in front of them "Wow you weren't kidding"

JJ smiled, taking Will's hand, following him over to a group of people.

"There they are"

"Joey, Max, this is JJ and Emily"

"Well hello there ladies"

JJ laughed, looking at Will. "So where the beers?"

Will smiled kissing her forehead.

Standing up onto the tailgate, JJ, Emily and few other girls started dancing.

"Man how did you find her?" Joey said sipping their drinks.

"Eye's away, my man, she's mine" Will smiled, watching as she danced. Her toned stomach on show from her tied up t-shirt, her short shorts showing off her tanned legs.

Walking over, Will took JJ's hand, catching her as she jumped off the truck.

"You okay?" JJ asked wrapping her arm around his neck.

Will smiled kissing her. "Yeah, I just thought we could get out of here for a little bit"

JJ smiled. "Lead the way"

Walking through the trees, Will stopped by the river front.

"Will?"

Will smiled, cupping her cheeks and kissing her deeply. "I thought we needed some alone time"

JJ smiled, kissing him deeply. Feeling his hands slip up her shirt, JJ moaned as he kissed her neck. "Will"

"Shhh... just some fun"

JJ looked right at him, biting her lip, slipping her hand down his jeans. "Some fun"

/

Letting out a laugh, JJ ran her hand across Will's cheek as they laid in the grass.

"Well that was fun"

JJ blushed. "I think it was even better than last time"

Will smiled kissing her. "We better go back before they send a search party"

Standing up, JJ zipped up her shorts, untying her top.

"Ya cold?"

JJ nodded. "I got a hoddie in the truck"

Walking back towards the truck, JJ walked with Will right behind her trying to keep her warm. As they reached his truck, JJ took the hoodie, smiling at Will. "We should find Emily and Aaron"

"Where have you been?" Emily asked, seeing the smile on JJ's face.

"Having some fun." She laughed seeing how drunk her friend was.

"I think we need to get her out of here"

/

Arriving back at the apartment, JJ helped Emily upstairs as Aaron grabbed her some water.

"I got it JJ"

JJ nodded, making her way downstairs.

"So, calling it a night?"

JJ nodded, "You should stay. You shouldn't even be driving back"

"You sure?"

JJ nodded. "There's room.

Smiling, Will helped JJ lock up before joining her in her room.

"I admit, cuddling in a single bed, so much better than a double"

JJ smiled kissing Will's chest. "I think I'm in love with you" she whispered into his chest.

"I'm sorry I didnt hear that" Will winked at her tilted her chin.

"I said I think I'm falling in love with you"

"No, you're in love me as much as I'm in love with you"

JJ smiled kissing him deeply. "I love you"

" I love you"

JJ smiled, turning out the lamp, laying her head onto Will's chest.

/

**Short but effective? please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the way long over due update, I got a new laptop and had to transfer all my files over and not been able to get a word document on it yet so having to re type it all also been super busy with work and some me time. anyways I'm back enjoy the new chapter. **

**Chapter 8.**

Laying on the sunbed, JJ looked up seeing Emily stood in front of her.

"What?"

"You little miss grumpy need to cheer up"

JJ sighed sitting up "I havent seen Will in over a week."

"Look I know work is crazy and you guys are on different shifts but you'll see him soon."

JJ nodded. "I told him I loved him"

"WHAT!"

JJ let out a little laugh. "Last time I saw him you know the night of the party , you were out cold , he stayed over and we said I love you"

Emily smiled. "Well look at you. Head over heels in puppy love"

JJ smiled "I miss him"

"Then go down to the bar and see him."

"I've got a shift later, I'm hoping he switched shifts and is working tonight"

/

As the bar picked up , JJ took the empty glasses into the kitchen.

"Hey"

"Well hey there beautiful" Will said taking some of the glasses out of her hand.

"You switched shifts?"

"Yeah I missed my girlfriend and thought even if we're both working I'd still get to see you"

JJ smiled nodding her head. "You got a couple of minutes?"

"Yeah" Will smiled kissing her

Watching from the door, Bill smiled , leaving the kids alone.

Pulling away from the kiss, JJ looked at Will. "We better get back to work"

Will pulled a sad face Wrapping his arms around her waist. "When's your next day off ?"

"A couple of days"

"Well keep that day free"

JJ smiled "Only for you"

/

"What are you doing here?" JJ asked seeing Emily

"I'm covering you"

"Wait?"

"JJ take the whole day off" Bill said coming over to the girls

"Thanks" JJ smiled looking at Bill.

Turning to leave JJ smiled seeing Will. "You did this?"

"Maybe pulled a few favors"

JJ smiled, taking hold of his hand. "So?"

"You up for some ice cream?"

"I'll never turn down ice cream"

/

Handing JJ the small tub of ice cream, Will sat down on the wall next to her"

JJ smiled. looking over at the beach. "This is the exact place we first did this"

"Yep" Will smiled.

"I love you"

Will smiled wrapping his arm around her. "I love you too"

"Can we go somewhere quiet?"

Will nodded taking the empty ice cream tubs throwing them in the bin, taking JJ's hand they walked up the beach. holding her close Will kissed her forehead.

Entering Will's place, JJ locked her hands pacing up an down his living room.

"Jennifer?" Will asked watching her pace around.

Turning around JJ looked right at Will , crashing her lips onto his, kissing her back. Will cupped her neck. "JJ..."

"Just shut up"

Smiling Will pulled her towards his room. Sitting down on the bed, JJ sat in his lap. JJ wrapped her arms around his neck, running one of her hands through his hair.

Smiling Will kissed her again running his hand up her top. As JJ pulled away , Will watched as she pulled off her top throwing it on the floor.

Licking his lips Will ran his hand down her bare stomach. tugging on the bottom of Will's shirt JJ pulled it over his head.

"I missed you"

"You have no idea" Will said kissing her neck, laying them down onto the bed.

Smiling JJ kissed him deeply , running her hand down his chest, Feeling his hand tighten behind her back. JJ gasped for air, feeling Will's finger tips run down her spine.

"Will"

"You sure about this?"

JJ nodded between his chest "Yes"

/

Waking up Will looked round at the clock. Looking next to him he saw his bed empty and a sheet missing. Climbing out of bed, Will pulled on his boxers and walked through his apartment , seeing the balcony door open. Will stood in the doorway smiling when he saw JJ laid on the sofa watching the sunset.

"What are you doing out here?" Will asked, sitting behind her Wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Checking out the view" JJ said laying her head onto his bare chest.

Smiling, Will kissed her shoulder, "I love you"

"I love you too" JJ whispered Locking her hand with his.

"That was more perfect than Imagined"

JJ turned her head looking at him. "You imagined it?"

Will laughed. "Maybe a few times"

JJ smiled licking his lips. "You're adorable"

"Nah, you are" he said winking at her.

JJ smiled laying her head back onto his chest.

"It's still early."

JJ nodded, slowly lifting her head towards his. Running his thumb along her jaw line, Will titled her chin towards him, pressing his lips gently on hers. As JJ kissed back, Will pulled her on top of him.

"Will"

"No bodies watching"

JJ shook her head returning the kiss, feeling Will move the sheet around them both.

/

**So what did you think?" Review please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for long update again work and life are crazy busy and having to re type all chapters up so taking longer but here you go brand new chapter.**

**Chapter 9.**

Sitting on the sand, Will ran his hands down JJ's arms as they watched the sunrise. Kissing her shoulder, he locked hands with hers.

"What's wrong?"

JJ sighed, Snuggling her head into his chest. "I go home in a month"

Will sighed nodding "Guess we need to figure all this out huh?"

JJ nodded. "I don't want to leave but college, and you'll be here."

"What if I came to visit or applied for the college?"

"What!"

Will laughed. "I've been taking online classes anyway.

"But Will."

"I love you JJ, and I think I need to try get a normal life. I love it here, I do , But I don't want to work in a bar the rest of my life"

"What about your dad?"

"I'll talk to him"

"Will"

"Lets just drop this for now , and enjoy our time together"

JJ nodded, feeling Will's lips brush hers.

/

Sitting at the table JJ sipped her cocktail looking over at Emily.

"So how was it?"

"Amazing"

Emily smiled "I'm happy for you Jay"

"I know, it's just we go home in a month. What happens then?"

Emily sighed "Honestly I don't know, I mean I'm really falling for Aaron"

"Same with Will"

"We'll figure it out JJ"

"I know, Guess we should just enjoy the rest of our time here huh?"

"Agreed ... and to enjoy the rest of our day off with a girly day, no boys allowed"

"I'll drink to that " JJ smiled sipping her cocktail.

/

Walking into the bar , JJ sat down on one of the stools as Bill made her a drink.

"Will and Aaron went out"

"It's fine. I actually came to talk to you"

"Okay" Bill as he handed her the drink.

"We go home in a month and Will said something about online classes?"

"He said he'd apply for college right?"

JJ nodding sipping her diet coke. "Yeah"

"He's been thinking about it. I know he wants to go"

"Would you be okay without him?" JJ asked.

"He's helped me with this bar for the last few years. But I have enough staff, yes"

JJ nodded. "Thank you"

"Whatever decision Will makes, I'm behind him. Hell I'd miss him, but I want him to have his own life not follow mine"

"You should be proud of him"

"I am, and I also have you to thank for that"

"Why me?"

"You've brought a lot out in him this summer"

JJ smiled "I'm really falling for him"

"Then don't let him go anytime soon, you're good for him."

JJ smiled.

/

"So I had an interesting convocation with JJ earlier"

"Yeah?" Will said wiping down the bar.

"About you going to college"

"Dad"

"Don't you're going"

"I'm not sure i'll even get in, I mean"

"Apply see what happens, you've taken all the classes online "

"Dad thank you"

"Don't thank me , Thank JJ for coming into your life. I don't want to hold you back Will"

Will nodded. "I love you dad."

"I love you too son, Now go talk with JJ"

/

**Hope you like it, Review please **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I have a few ideas where to take this story but if anyone has any ideas let me know if you want to see something happen.**

Chapter 10

Knocking on the door, Will stood with his hands in his pockets, seeing Emily open the door.

"Will, do you know what time it is?"

"No."

"It's two am"

"Oh..." he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Sorry"

Letting him in, Emily locked the door. "You okay?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, yeah I just needed sometime to think."

Emily nodded."Okay, i'm gonna head to bed, so feel free to eat anything if you're hungry"

"Thanks Emily"

After Emily walked upstairs, Will turned on the kitchen light, making himself a drink and grabbing a packet of crips, sitting on the sofa, he ate slowly. Looking up he saw a figure at the bottom of the stairs, seeing JJ stood in short shorts a crop top and cardigan.

"What are you doing?"

Will sighed. "I needed to see you"

JJ walked over to him, sitting down on the sofa. "You okay?"

Will nodded, wrapping his arm around her.

"My dad said you talked to him about the whole collage thing"

"Yeah"

"He said I'm going "

"Will, what's wrong?"

Will sighed kissing her knee cap pulling her close. "I'm madly in love with you, and scared of how much I'm going to miss this place"

JJ sighed, kissing his forehead. "I love you too, and I know you are it's your home"

"My dad"

"Your dad is a great man who told me himself he can take care of the bar on his own"

Will looked at JJ. "I'm sorry it seems like i'm trying to get out of this and I'm not"

JJ gave him a soft smile. "I love you, but can we talk about this at a decant hour?"

Will laughed. "Yeah."

"Good" JJ smiled kissing him, taking his hand she lead him up to her room.

Wrapping his arm around her tiny frame, Will pulled the covers of her. "Okay, I am so going to enjoy getting to do this every night"

JJ smiled snuggling up to his chest. "Me too"

Will kissed her forehead watching as she fell asleep.

/

Sipping on her coffee, JJ sat on the bench on the balcony, seeing Emily pop her head through the sliding door.

"Morning"

"Morning" JJ smiled sipping her coffee

"Will still sleeping?" Emily asked joining JJ on the bench.

Nodding JJ looked at her. "He's okay, just went into over thinking mode"

"About moving and college?"

JJ nodded. "I think he's more worried about it not working out more than he's willing to admit"

"JJ, you and him will be fine, you'll get used it and he's smart he will get in "

JJ nodded. "I know, it's just what if things really are different?"

"its a chance you've both got to take"

JJ sighed. "Now I'm over thinking it"

"JJ, stop go back up there get in bed with your boyfriend, and be you, stop worrying"

JJ smiled. "I knew there was a reason you're my best friend."

"Go, and tell him everything will be fine, and I mean everything"

JJ shook her head, getting up off the bench, JJ walked back inside, passing Aaron.

"She's outside"

Aaron nodded, making his way outside.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think they're both just worried about the whole college thing"

"I'll talk to him later"

"Thank you" Emily smiled kissing him.

"You okay?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I havent told her yet "

"I havent told Will either"

Emily smiled kissing him. "I'm glad I came on this trip cause I got you"

"I'm glad Will and JJ hooked up back then cause now I got myself a really hot girl"

Emily hit him in the chest. "Hey"

"I'm messing I'm glad I got you too, you've made me the guy I need to be"

Emily smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too"

/

**So what did you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so here is a new chapter, I've now uploaded all the chapters I had written down so now I'm just making it up so anyone has any idea please please please share need some ideas otherwise no updates until I come up with some. anyway enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 11.**

Walking into the bar, JJ saw Emily and Aaron sat in one of the booths, sliding in JJ put her bag down.

"You two done avoiding us?"

"What you mean?" Emily asked looking at her best friend

Raising her brow JJ looked at them both, "Ever since Will's early morning show up the other day you've been avoiding us like the plague"

Emily sighed looking at Aaron. "Guess we gotta tell them sometime"

"Tell us what?" JJ asked.

"Where's Will we might as well tell them together" Aaron

"He's upstairs hold on"

Going through the bar, JJ shouted for Will, a few minutes later he joined them in the booth.

"What's going on?"

"We are about to get answers"

Will nodded looking at Aaron "What's going on brother?"

Aaron looked round at Emily taking her hand. "I applied for college in New York" he paused. "Law school. I got in"

JJ smiled. "Wow that's great"

"So your going to?" Will asked.

"Yeah" he laughed. "My mom said she'd kick me out the door"

"Well looks like we're both moving" Will said pulling a letter out of his pocket"

"Will"

"It came this morning, I'm officially enrolled at George Town next month"

JJ smiled. "So this is really happening"

"Yeah" Emily smiled.

"Look we better get going if we wanna make that boat trip"

"Talk about this later?" Emily looked at JJ.

"Yeah, have fun"

Once Emily and Aaron had left JJ looked at Will.

"What you staring at?"

"You with that giant smile on your face"

Will laughed wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I have a lot to be happy about"

JJ smiled kissing him. "So you ready for this two more weeks"

Will nodded. "Yeah it will be good"

JJ smiled.

"Oh that reminds me" Will said taking her hand in his "My dad wanted to ring your parents make sure they are okay with this whole thing"

JJ bit her lip. "Yeah!" she sighed "About that they don't know"

"What you mean?"

"Well they know I met up with you again and that I'm working with your family and that we've been seeing each other"

"But the whole oh my boyfriend is moving to be with me and go to college never came up"

"Exactly"

Will laughed. "Let my dad call them talk to them might be more understanding"

"I just hope my dad doesn't kill you" JJ said laying her head on his shoulder. "Lets hope not"

Will smiled. "So we got two more weeks before we have to be serious wanna go have some fun?"

JJ smiled. "Lets have some fun"

/

Walking round the zoo JJ smiled taking Will's hand. "Thanks for bringing me here"

Will smiled kissing her forehead. "Its something new we havent done yet"

JJ smiled. "Yeah and I love animals"

Will laughed. "C'mon lets go watch the bird show.

JJ looked at him. "Giant eagle flying over our heads. "Sounds fun"

Will laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "C'mon it will be fun"

"Fine, but then good cause I'm hungry"

"Well we cant have that can we"

/

After the show, JJ sat down at one of the tables watching the kids watch the parrot show, taking the tray of food, JJ looked at Will

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"You sure you defiantly want this, moving, college us?"

"JJ"

"I, things are going to change between us, I love you I know that but I just need to know your in this "

Will took hold of her hand. "I love you and I am so ready for this us, college everything I want to be with you. and okay in a couple years we wont know if we will be together or not but right now I know I want you and I want to be with you."

JJ smiled. "I guess I'm just nervous"

"We will be just fine"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Will smiled kissing her.

/

Pulling the sleeves of her jacket over her hands, JJ looked at Will. "This is amazing"

"Yeah, guess I'm gonna miss these sunsets"

JJ smiled. "There's this river by my house and there's this giant hill, it has some pretty cool sunsets"

"Guess that will be our new spot"

JJ smiled. "We better head back"

/

Walking into the bar, JJ saw Emily rush over to her.

"So you said you hadnt talked to your parents yet"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you have that figured out, cause they're here"

"WHAT!"

"Table in the corner, good luck"

JJ nodded, looking over. "Kill me now"

"I'm right here" Will squeezing her hand

Walking over to the table. "Mom, dad"

"Jenny honey"

"What are you doing here?" JJ said hugging her mother

"We had a couple weeks off so we thought why not get away and come visit our daughter"

JJ smiled looking at Will. "You remember Will right?"

"Of course, nice to see you again" Mr Jareau.

"You too sir"

"So how about we all spend the day together catch us up, tell us this exciting news Bill said you had" Sandy looking at JJ

"Sounds good mom, where you staying?"

"Same place as last time, meet us there 11am?"

"Sure"

"Enjoy the rest of your evening"

"We will dad. bye"

Watching her parents leave the bar, JJ looked at Will.

"Breathe" he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's going to be just fine"

"Can we go home"

"Sure, my place?"

JJ nodded.

/

**What did you think?**


End file.
